The Happy Times of Yesterday
by Sakura kura
Summary: Harry Potter after his fifth year. Song fic, my first song fic, please read/review/ENJOY!


The Happy Times of Yesterday  
  
Authors Notes: This is another Harry Potter fan fiction, it's my first song fiction, though, I don't know maybe there's just a song in the back round, does that count? Ha! Anyway I don't own any music or songs, especially this one in my fiction, nor do I own Harry Potter, they all have reserved rights with there different owners! Read, review and please enjoy!  
  
He sat at his desk in his room, at number four, with nothing to do during his summer holidays. Harry Turned on his Cousin Dudley's old radio alarm clock. It was mostly broken, causing most of the stations to blur in and out most of the time. Only one channel did nothing, and sounded like it came from some thing new.  
  
His head in his hand, as he waited for the next song to come on, he was alone. The Dursley's had gone out for one reason or another, not like Harry cared much. As if he ever did, more so now, when even with people around him he felt so alone. He freely admitted that he had felt better before. Like on the train ride back from the end of the fifth year, his mind wondered freely and he was actually feeling slightly happy. But now he was right back where he started, alone and at his most hated place, 'home.'  
  
But he knew he couldn't leave, though he didn't know what the point was, he was probably going to die one day anyway. He longed for the days when he feared for his life, but fear has permanently left him. He remembered when a grim was suppose to be stalking him, but he tried not to think of that, that's where this pain all started, in his third year.  
  
It was laughable how they thought Sirius wanted to kill Harry, but Harry tried not to think about that either. Any thought of that was hurtful. The music fizzed for a second and then the announcer came on. 'Welcome back, we've got great oldies coming up on the next hour, commercial free!' He said, maybe in a 'too happy' state of mind. 'Great the only net work.' Harry thought to himself, as he put his head down on the desk and looked out the window.  
  
'Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away,' the radio sang.  
  
"Got that right," Harry mumbled.  
  
'Now it looks as though they're here to stay,  
  
Oh, I believe in yesterday'  
  
"Wow, we have so much in common," Harry got up and went to the window, opening it up, letting the breeze welcome him to the outside he had rejected for so long.  
  
'Suddenly, I'm not half to man I used to be,' it continued  
  
Harry's hair blew in the wind, he was thinking of the song, and of other people.  
  
'There's a shadow hanging over me,  
  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly.'  
  
Harry seemed to agree with the song. It wasn't that bad either. He leaned on the window's edge, the breeze still gently passing at a constant rate.  
  
'Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say,  
  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday,'  
  
The song went on threw the mostly broken radio alarm.  
  
'Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play,'  
  
Breaking off into a small smile, remembering Cho, it was too bad they didn't go further.  
  
'Now I need a place to hide away.  
  
Oh, I believe in yesterday,'  
  
Harry was feeling a little better since turning on the radio, maybe, just a little.  
  
'Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say,  
  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday,'  
  
Remembering when they were talking before, and Sirius had mentioned he was watching Harry fly, to see if he was as good as his father. "I should have asked," He thought out load, feeling slightly worse now.  
  
'Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play,  
  
Now I need a place to hide away,  
  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.'  
  
The song faded off into nothingness, and Harry, who was thinking more clearly now, knew that the moments he spent with his God father he should cherish. And he shouldn't be depressed. It was hard to think that way and maybe not today, but one day, he knew, he'd be able to look on the past, and only think of happy times, and be happy.  
  
Author's notes: So that was another story, though short, by me! I hope you enjoyed it, please review, I like reviews, I really do! Don't forget my other stories I have! 


End file.
